


Jax's Lust Spell

by yaoiluver15



Category: Every Witch Way
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Gay, Gay Sex, Hypnosis, M/M, Magical Hypnosis, Oral Sex, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiluver15/pseuds/yaoiluver15
Summary: Set during the episode No-Sleep Sleepover. Jax's motivation for going to his fellow Sharks' "all-nighter" wasn't entirely innocent. He'd been eyeing Daniel and Diego ever since he arrived at Iridium High and this was the perfect opportunity to act."Whatever I say do it they must, when these two are filled with uncontrollable lust."





	Jax's Lust Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the episode No-Sleep Sleepover.

Jax's motivation for going to his fellow Sharks' "all-nighter" wasn't entirely innocent. He'd been eyeing Daniel and Diego ever since he arrived at Iridium High and this was the perfect opportunity to act. A quick spell had sent Daniel's family to a hotel for the night, leaving the three of them completely alone in the house. When the other two boys had went to go over the plans for their trap, Jax decided not to use a spell to put it together. The one he chose was a little more fun.

**"Whatever I say, do it they must**

**When these two are filled with insatiable lust."**

Two wisps of blue-black smoke streaked through the air and hit Daniel and Diego. When they turned around to face him, Jax could see their boners through their pants.

"Strip." Jax ordered. Daniel and Diego quickly pulled off their clothes until they were completely naked. Daniel's body was lean and sculpted with muscle and his dick was eight inches long. Diego's muscles, on the other hand was a little less defined. His dick was six and a half inches long and his ass was large and round.

"Come over here and take off my clothes." Jax ordered. The two boys followed the order, Diego pulling off his pants and shoes while Daniel took off his leather jacket and shirt. When he was fully naked, the two boys eyed his eight and a half inch shaft hungrily. "Suck it."

Daniel and Diego dropped to their knees and bumped heads with each other as the tried to follow the order.

Jax chuckled and said, "I guess that's my fault. Diego, you can suck my cock. Daniel, you take the balls."

Diego licked the head of Jax's dick before wrapping his lips around it and beginning to bob his head. Daniel took both of the wizard's balls into his mouth and started rolling them around with his tongue. At the same time, Diego decided to test out his Kanay powers by heating up his mouth.

"Oh FUCK!" Jax moaned as Diego's mouth got even warmer. "Diego, I might have to make this spell permanent."

Jax pushed Diego's head down until he was deepthroating the Australian wizard. Diego started choking a little, but Jax used a quick spell to suppress his gag reflex.

"Daniel, start prepping yourself." Jax ordered. Daniel sat next to Jax on the couch and put his fingers into his mouth to get them wet. Meanwhile, Diego was able to take every inch of Jax's cock now that he didn't have a gag reflex anymore. Now that Daniel's fingers were wet, he lifted his legs and stuck two of them inside his ass, scissoring them in order to stretch himself. When Daniel was finally ready, Jax pulled Diego off of his dick.

"You can have a break. Daniel," Jax said, looking down at his cock, "ride it."

Daniel straddled Jax's lap, lowering himself onto the wizard's dick. Daniel moaned as he felt Jax start thrusting into his ass.

"Turn your head, dude." Diego said. Daniel turned his head to face Diego and immediately started sucking his friend's dick as he rode Jax.

"Damn Daniel." Jax said with a smirk. "Someone's eager."

Daniel moaned as Jax hit his prostate, sending vibrations through Diego's dick.

"Oh fuck." Diego moaned, grabbing Daniel by his hair and facefucking him.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna cum." Jax said.

"Me, too!" Diego said, moaning as he filled Daniel's mouth with cum.

"Oh fuck that's hot." Jax said, finally cumming inside Daniel's ass. Daniel moaned as he felt Jax's cum firing into his prostate. He grabbed his dick and started jacking himself.

"Oh fuck." Daniel moaned when he came, his cum coating his and Jax's chest. He pulled himself off of Jax's lap and sat down on the couch.

"Lick it off." Jax ordered with a grin. Daniel and Diego knelt down in front of Jax. Diego sucked the cum off of Jax's dick and Daniel licked the cum off of his abs. When they'd licked up every drop of cum from Jax's body, he ordered them to stand back up.

"Put your clothes back on and forget this ever happened." Jax ordered, grabbing his jeans from the ground so he could put his own clothes back on.

"What were we doing?" Daniel asked when his clothes were finally back on, his eyes unfocused.

"I think you guys were putting up the trap." Jax said.

"Oh, right." Diego said.

"I was thinking." Jax said. "We should have these all-nighters more often."


End file.
